Always - James Potter and Lily Evans full story
by gingy246
Summary: The full story of James Potter and Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I'm not JK and I don't own Harry Potter. :L If I did, I would not be sat here writing this. I may add a few of my own characters as minor roles but basically everything is owned by JK, I'm just following the rough outline of the plot that's been told but making it my own. **_

_**Enjoy (:**_

**_Chapter 1 - Let The Sorting Begin_**

Every story has to have a good beginning, right? - Something to kick off the drama and keep the readers interested.

Well, this story starts on a train. A special train on it's way to a special place. A train on which two people met for the first time, not knowing what effect they were going to have on each other.

"Say goodbye to your sister Petunia."

"I don't say goodbye to freaks like her." The small dark haired brunette had no intention of moving from her spot next to a middle aged man better known as her father, Mr. Philip Evans.

"Mum it's okay, I need to get going anyway." A petite red-headed girl quipped back, leaning over the top of her trolley that was packed to the top with suitcases.

The older woman with bright red hair like her youngest daughter turned, "Well, alright then but be careful and we'll see you at the end of the term." She cooed, gently brushing a strand of hair out of the girls face.

The red-head nodded in response, looking from her mother to her sister, "And have a good term Petunia." She said, reaching out to hug her mother and father, not expecting anything from her sister. The sisters hadn't had a conversation that was not either tense or unpleasant in months.

"Lily," The mother said, pulling back form her hug to look down to her small and brightly haired daughter, "Be careful will you?"

A smile grew on Lily's face, "I will Mum, promise." She replied, giving her mother one last hug before turning away whilst dragging her heavy trolley with her.

With one last glance over her shoulder, Lily gave a reassuring smile to both of her parents before looking straight at the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She then pushed her trolley and ran straight towards it.

Lily Evans was sat in an empty compartment, seemingly content reading a book on charms that she had had to buy for class - she had always been one to get ahead on work. Everything was quiet, just how Lily liked it, until the sound of the compartment door disturbed her peace and she looked up to see a small girl with black short hair stood in the door way with even more luggage than Lily had had.

"Sorry, all of the other compartments are full. Do you mind?" The girl squeaked, obviously rather nervous around others company.

A warm smile grew on Lily's face as she placed the open book in her lap, "Not at all." She replied, looking over towards the girl, watching as she started putting her cases away. She must have been a few inches shorter than herself and she was already pretty small for her age.

The girl turned as she put her last few things away, "Oh!" She chirped, "I'm Alice, Alice Prewett."

Lily smiled slightly as she looked over to her, "Lily Evans."

Alice returned the smile, "... I like your hair." She said, walking over and sitting down next to her. Lily smiled, tucking a strand of her fiery hair behind her ear. "Thanks, I like yours too." She replied.

"Thanks." Alice grinned, crossing her legs as she leant back, looking towards Lily with her head slightly tilted in thought. "You know, Lily, I think we should be best friends."

The pair talked non-stop until they were disturbed by the voice of an elder woman asking: "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Lily had since learnt that Alice was a pureblood and was an only child, they lived in a small house that was basically in the middle of nowhere and she loved Cauldron Cakes (which she had stashed up on from the trolley).

They were just starting to chat again when they were disturbed for the second time by the sound of the compartment door opening yet again.

A smile appeared on Lily's face as she leapt up from her seat, "Severus!" She beamed, hugging her scrawny best friend.

Severus gave her an uneasy smile, glancing to the girl who was sat intently on the seat by the window. "Sorry, I've been looking everywhere for you." He replied, his hair falling over his face.

Lily was still beaming, "Sev, this is Alice." She said, gesturing to her newfound friend. Alice gave a small awkward wave, finally standing up.

"Lily, I'm going to go get change into my robes, I'll see you later." She explained, starting to get her bags to go and find somewhere to get changed.

Lily nodded, slightly unsure by her sudden change in heart to move. She shook it off quickly and returned her focus to her friend who had since become more relaxed now that there was only the two of them. Lily turned to find the book she had been reading when she had first gotten on the train, "Sev, you just have to see this charm I was reading about earlier. I really hope we learn how t-" She was cut off by the sounds of the compartment door opening AGAIN for the third time and for a moment she thought that Alice had forgotten something.

"Ahh, what have we got here?" A boys voice came form behind Severus, quickly followed by another. "Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of love birds."

Once Severus had turned, Lily had a clear view of both of the boys stood in front of her. "What- No- N- Wh-…" Lily stumbled for her words, trying to defend the pair as friends as well as trying to ask who they were at the same time.

The boys silenced her, walking past and sitting down on the opposite side that Lily had been sitting earlier. "Sirius Black." The boy with the shaggier hair said, followed by the boy with the dark brown and messy hair, "James Potter."

**_"More than a thousand years ago_**

**_When I was newly sewn,_**

**_Four young wizards who are well known_**

**_Had a plan of their own, _**

**_Gryffindor so brave and bold,_**

**_Ravenclaw so fair and true_**

**_Two more to still be told,_**

**_Cunning Slytherin have things to brew._**

**_Hufflepuff are not to be forgot, _**

**_All four houses are worth a lot_**

**_And I the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_**

**_Will pick which you belong too. _**

**_No ordinary hat am I,_**

**_For I can see everything that's inside_**

**_You're thoughts and worries I can see,_**

**_And can tell you where you ought to be. _**

**_So don't be worried or afraid_**

**_Please don't get in a flap!_**

**_Put me on, you're in safe hands_**

**_As I'm the Hogwarts sorting cap!"_**

There was a large round of applause as the sorting hat completed its song for this coming year. Though all of the nervous first years stood silent, waiting for their names to be called out in alphabetical order.

"Aaron Thomas…"

….

"Black Sirius..."

….

"Cratcher Joe..."

….

"Deven Aimee…"

….

"Evans Lily."

"Evans Lily."

"Oh!" The realization that her name had now been called twice woke Lily up from daydreaming, she hadn't even realized they were onto the 'E's yet. The red head hurried along, going out to the front where many others had before her.

The hall was so much bigger than she had thought – Definitely lived up to its name. She took a seat on the stool, sensing all eyes around her focused on her. The woman who had been introduced to them as Professor McGonagall was the one who picked up the hat and placed it on the girl's head.

'Qualities of both a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor." The voice that she was hearing almost made her jump as she sat awkwardly waiting for some talking hat to decide which house she would belong in for the rest of her school years. Sounded ridiculous even in her head.

"Gryffindor!" Again Lily hadn't been paying much attention but as the hat was pulled off, there was a sudden out burst of applause coming from the table with the red and gold banner hanging above it.

She happily took her seat amongst a few other first years at the table. Gryffindor, not to bad. "What house do you think your lovers going to be sorted into then?"

Lily turned her head from the peculiar girl she had been having a discussion with to face none other than Sirius Black, the boy from the train. "What's it to you anyway?" She whipped back.

Sirius seemed to ignore her response, "What was his name again? Snivellus?" Lily looked to the boy in disgust. "No, it's Severus actually."

"Well I prefer Snivellus, suites him much better." This boy seemed to be deliberately trying to get under Lily's skin, and it was working. Things went quiet again as the next name was called out.

"Potter James."

Lily turned her head to look at the second boy from the train, he looked extremely confident of himself already as he walked over and sat down. The hat went onto his head and it only took a few seconds for it to shout out: "Gryffindor!"

The table launched into cheers again, watching as the boy strolled along the bench until he found his space right next to Sirius. Lily was relieved when Alice was sorted into the same house as she was.

"Oi, Evans."

Lily turned to look at the pair, James nodded at the stage. "It's your friend, Snivellus." Lily let out a frustrated sigh, she hadn't known it was possible for people to be so irritating and hate worthy so quickly. This knew nickname that the boy, Sirius, had made up had already caught on.

She brushed off the comment, looking to Severus who seemed to be looking the most nervous out of all the first years there had been. Lily crossed her fingers under the table, she may have made a friend in Alice but she really wanted Severus to join her in Gryffindor.

The sorting hat didn't take too long on his head either before shouting out: "Slytherin!"

Lily's heart sank as she managed to catch Sev's eye as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He looked back to her, an equal amount of disappointment on his face that she wouldn't be joining him in Slytherin as he had wished.

Of course, James Potter knew exactly how to make her feel better.

"Knew he'd be a Slytherin, good old Snivellus."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: I've updated the last chapter a fair bit since I first published it because of some errors, like Alice's last name before she becomes a Longbottom. :S Anyway, now there is a huge jump to 5th year and this is only because their realtionship and all the good drama doesn't really start till then. I will hopefully be doing the 5th, 6th and 7th year in full.**_

_**Enjoy reading. (: **_

_**Chapter 2 – September 1st **_

"Can you believe it, Alice? 5th year already." Lily beamed, packing away her last piece of luggage before taking a seat next to the small dark haired girl.

Alice nodded, "Feels like only yesterday we were being sorted into Gryffindor."

Lily gave a small nod in agreement, "I have a feeling this years going to be a good one, don't you?"

"If you think Potter being a pest is going to make it a 'good one' then sure, I bet it'll be a great one."

The red head rolled her eyes, "I didn't think it was possible for him to get more arrogant. Whose great idea was it to make him Quidditch Captain?" Her friend merely shrugged, "Beats me."

It was as though James had been stood there listening in – which he probably had – waiting for his cue, as he slid open the door to the compartment and gave the pair his signature grin.

"Ah, Evans, have a good summer?"

The whole lot of them: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all came piling into the compartment.

"What's it to you, Potter?" She returned, looking up at the dark haired boy who was undeniably good looking.

"Not in a good mood today are we?" He smirked, dropping onto the seats opposite along with the others.

Lily glared, something she seemed to do a lot when she was around him. "Since when do you wear glasses, Potter? Blind as a bat are we?" Only just noticing the glasses perched on his face that were slightly crooked.

James continued to keep his same naturally antagonizing smirk on his face, "What's it to you, Evans?" He mimicked.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Potter' really had a thing for winding her up, he had done since the day they had met four years back. It seemed like almost everyone loved him, minus Slytherin, herself and possibly Alice.

Okay, maybe she could see why the girls liked him so much – Tall, muscular, that messy brown hair, those deep hazel eyes and that oh-so-famous smirk of his. – she'd admit to herself that he was pretty good looking. But if you brought into account the fact that he was basically an arrogant git you may be able to understand why Lily detested him so much.

"Was this really the only compartment with any space left?" She questioned, continuing to glare in his direction.

"Well, no but we couldn't pass up the opportunity to sit with the famous due. Could we Padfoot?" James replied, looking to his left where his equally as good-looking and just as arrogant friend was sat.

Sirius joined in with the amusement of winding Lily up, leaning forward slightly. "Exactly, we thought we might have spotted Snivellus too."

It was an understatement to say that they made her blood boil. They made her blood much higher than boiling point. "Well, _Severus_ is with his other friends." She responded, putting extra emphasis on Sev's name.

"Friends, what friends could he possibly have?" Sirius scoffed, getting a small laugh out of James.

"I'm one of his friends." She snapped back quickly, the group had taken a hatred against Severus since first year and had been pests ever since.

"Bad choice by you." James inputted, putting his arms behind his head as he lounged backwards. Peter seemed to be watching their conversation intently, enjoying watching his friends be the annoying, vulgar, irritating…did she already think of annoying?

Lily was jogged out of her thoughts about all of the names that came to her mind when she thought of the name 'James Potter' by Alice hitting her on the arm, making her realize that she must have looked like a complete moron sat there staring into space with a look of disgust on her face.

"Is my presence too much for you, Evans? Send you into fantasies?" James teased.

"You wish."

"Come on, Lily, let's not pretend that I don't drive you crazy." He continued. The smug look on his face added to another thing on her list that she hated about him.

"Yes James, you drive me crazy, insane actually." She replied, glaring at him as she folded her arms across her chest. It had only just occurred to her that the four others were watching the pair bicker this whole time.

"Knew it." Was his response, followed by a suggestive wink.

Lily looked away and let out a small sigh in frustration, "What is it going to take me to get you to go away?" She snapped, moving her gaze back to him.

James and Sirius looked to each other, giving that knowing look when she knew that they were really up to no good.

"Go out with me Evans."

Lily snorted, "In you're dreams."

James gave a shrug, stretching out across the small space he had between his friends. "What? That's my offer, to much of a wimp to take it?"

Lily rolled her eyes, her arms still firmly crossed across her chest. "Potter, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on the planet."

He still had the same smug look on his face – that look really did drive her crazy and not in a good way – "Fine, guess you'll have to find another compartment."

"Fine."

And with that the red head stood up and started collecting her things together, waiting as Alice did the same. Once they were both done collecting their things she pulled open the door and stormed down the corridor to find some space for the pair to sit.

"See you later, Evans." Was the last thing she heard before Alice pulled the door to.

That boy really did know how to drive her insane. She couldn't be in his company without wanting to ring his neck or hex him. Why he liked annoying her, she had no clue but she despised it with a burning passion.

"Can you believe him? Arrogant little toerag…"

Luckily Lily and Alice had managed to find another compartment that was empty, where she was now sat ranting on about everything she hated about James Potter to her clearly bored friend.

"_I have a feeling this years going to be a good one, don't you?" _Alice mimicked, laughing to herself at her friends distress.

Lily couldn't help but laugh along with her friend, lying down across the seats between the pair. "This isn't funny, I shouldn't be laughing." She complained, some how still finding herself laughing along.

"I think it's slightly funny." Alice responded, looking down at Lily from where she was sat upright. "It's your own fault, he likes getting a reaction and you give him one."

"So, I should just ignore him? Let him speak utter rubbish about Severus?" She questioned. Even though it was clearly the logical thing to do Lily was a good friend, or liked to think of herself as one, and couldn't sit there while the group mocked her friend. Especially if it was Potter mocking him.

"Well… He is a Slytherin, I'm sure that that those people he hangs around with…uh…" Alice stopped, racking her memory for the names, "Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Lestrange and that Wilkes boy." She said, having remembered the names, "Can stick up for him." She finally finished.

Lily sighed slightly, looking up at the ceiling. "You're probably right…"

Alice grinned, "See."

"But…" Lily continued, making Alice roll her eyes, "I'm not going to let Potter be rude about him around me and not say anything back. I don't want to give him the satisfaction."

Alice sighed, rolling her eyes again as she leant back. "Whatever…"

The sorting was pretty boring to be honest and Lily wasn't really paying any attention as of what was going on around her. She really did have a thing for daydreaming.

Luckily, James and his group were sat further down the table than she was and she had managed to avoid talking to him since the incident on the train and she planned to avoid him for as long as possible.

The feast was as amazing as usual and Lily ate until she really couldn't take another bite. She had missed Hogwarts more than you could imagine. Petunia was still a pain, she seemed to hate her even more now. 'Once a freak, always a freak' was just one of the comments fired her way over one of the many tense family dinners they had had over the summer. She had made Alice promise that she could go home with her for the summer next year.

Once the feast was over and everyone was wandering back to their common rooms to go to bed was when it happened. The whole lot of Slytherin's, the group Sev always seemed to be around with.

"Oi, Evans." For a minute Lily thought it may have been James, usually hearing her last name was the signal that she was about to have a conversation with someone she really didn't want to have one with.

She turned, eyes widening slightly as she looked to the lot. Severus was stood towards the back, his face hidden by that great lot of greasy locks.

"Can I help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

The one at the front who she took as Bellatrix because of her hair let out a cackle of a laugh that made Lily shiver slightly. "No, we just wanted to start the year off well, didn't we?" She said, looking over her shoulder to the others, "By telling you that we think you're a filthy mud-"

The girl was cut off by a charm of some kind, causing her to immediately shut her mouth.

"Cousin, you really need to learn when to shut up. It's not nice to call people names now, is it?" Came the familiar voice of Sirius Black.

Lily turned, already knowing that he wouldn't be alone but with his whole group.

Whatever spell they had cast was undone by one her fellow Slytherin's. "If it isn't the blood traitor." She snapped, a grin almost as bad as her laugh on her face.

"I mean this in the worst way possible but you really are much more pleasant to be around when your mouths shut." Sirius quipped back, clearly not fazed by the group at all.

Lily tried to meet Severus's eye but failed, he seemed pretty content looking at his shoes rather than her.

"How are things living with Potter, you did after all get kicked out of the house did you not?"

"Do you really care?"

"Not in the slightest." She snapped back.

"Cousin, as much fun as this is been I really don't feel like wasting another minute around you." Lily glanced to Sirius over her shoulder, watching the look of hatred on his face closely. "Have a terrible nights sleep."

The group of Slytherin's gave a last glare before leaving, they hated the Gryffindor's as much as the Gryffindor's hated them.

Lily kept her eyes on Severus' back as he walked away. Everyone kept telling her that she shouldn't be around him – that he wasn't her friend anymore but she kept defending him saying that he wasn't like the others and was merely a follower. Even Lily was starting to doubt what she was saying.

"You're welcome then, Evans."

Lily turned around to walk past the four, "Thank you." She said bitterly, making her way towards the Gryffindor common room with out saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note ~ It's finally up and I'm quite happy with this, evan though I would have liked it to be sightly longer. Anyway, enjoy. xoxo_**

**_Chapter 3 – Transfiguration or Transifigurjamestion_**

The first day back at Hogwarts and Lily was woken by the sound of heavy rain from outside. Perfect.

After having to practically drag Alice from her bed, the pair got dressed and headed down for breakfast where they would also be getting their schedules for the year.

It seemed that most people had managed to get down before them but a few others from their year in Gryffindor saved them a space. Lily was almost to full from the previous evening to even attempt to eat breakfast, so instead she opted to sit and sip her pumpkin juice whilst Alice munched away.

"Lils, you still need to spill over what happened last night with Slytherin and Potter." Her friend stated, reminding Lily that she had promised to tell the tale the following morning as she had been 'to tired' last night. In truth, Lily just didn't want to have to tell her. There were already rumors going around that Bellatrix had called her the 'you-know-what' word.

Lily placed her pumpkin juice back down on the table, "It's really not that big of a deal, just Sirius having a row with his cousin and I happened to be in the middle of it."

Okay, that might have been a straight out lie but she really couldn't be bothered to tell the details, especially because she would end up mentioning that Severus had been there and that would lead to a half hour long lecture about why she needed to stay away from him. Maybe she should stay away from him but that wouldn't make her a very good friend, would it?

"So that's what happened was it?" Lily's eyes snapped up to the figure stood just behind Alice, otherwise known as Evan Rosier – One of the Slytherin's that had been there the previous night.

The red-head rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Evan?" She snapped, rather agitated from her lack of sleep and the persistence of a story she didn't want to have to tell.

"What don't I?" He smirked, a gleam in his eyes. "The things is Evans, I think you're missing out part of the story."

"Well, I don't think I am actually so do us all a favor and get lost."

There was a small chorus of laughs from the other boys stood behind him, "Ohh, feisty today are we?"

"I'm always feisty now go away before I hex you." It was fair to say that Lily really wasn't in the best of moods that morning.

"I'm terrified." The boy replied sarcastically, a lock of midnight black hair falling over his equally as black eyes. "See you in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Once the group had disappeared off Lily let out a groan, "Really? And I thought having herbology with them last year was worse enough."

Their schedules arrived only moments later and Lily looked at it only to confirm the fact that she did indeed have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She muttered, "As if one isn't enough."

Potions as well? Really? Lily liked most of the school subjects – Minus herbology, she wasn't very good at that – but potions had always been her favorite for some reason. Maybe it was because she was good at it or maybe it was because Professor Slughorn adored her for being good at it.

"Come on, we need to get to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall will kill us if we're late first lesson of the year." Alice prompted, finally finishing her food as Lily downed the last few mouthfuls of her pumpkin juice before making their way over to their first lesson.

James Potter arrived late to his first lesson, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter, as per usual.

"Mr. Potter, how lovely of you to finally join us." The whole class seemed to have turned as the group came in and finally took their seats.

"It's always a pleasure Professor." He quipped back, lounging back in his seat as he got a snigger out of Sirius as well as a few other pupils. McGonagall looked far from impressed but resumed to teaching her class anyway.

"Today we're going to learn how to tern an inanimate object into a bird." She explained, raising her wand and repeating the incantation "Avifors."

The book on the table in front of her almost immediately sprouted wings, followed by a beak and transformed into a white dove that flew once around the classroom before landing gracefully back on her desk where she flicked her wand and it turned back into the hard-back book.

There wasn't much more explaining before she set them off to practice the charm on a book for themselves.

"This should be a breeze." Sirius commented, turning to face his friends as he pulled his wand out of his robes.

Remus had already successfully transformed his own book into some kind of bird and was switching his back into its original form. "I wouldn't be so sure, Padfoot."

Sirius flicked his hand in a lazy fashion and muttered the incantation at the book, watching as it sprouted wings.

But only wings.

The book tried to carry itself up by a pair of small and delicate white wings, only to fail and fall back onto the desk in front of him with a bang.

"Shame we can't all be as naturally gifted as you are, Moony." Sirius returned, slouching back as he continued to watch the book struggle.

"Watch and learn Padfoot." James grinned and with an easy flick of his wand and a whisper under his breathe the book turned into a dove that sat gracefully on his desk before he turned it back into the book once again with just as much ease.

"Transfiguration is a stupid subject, when am I ever going to need to know how to turn a book into a bird?"

James chuckled softly along with Remus, "You never know."

James flicked his wand to stop the suffering of the book with wings in front of one of his best friends. "It's not that bad, Padfoot. " James said, "Look, even Wormtail can do it." He nodded in the direction of his third and quieter of friends who had managed to change his book into some odd kind of bird – it looked a lot more like a duck than a bird.

"As I said, it's a pointless subject. Not worth my time," He put his feet up onto the desk, "Or effort."

That got a laugh out of James as he followed the suit of his friend and leant back with his feet up as he scanned the classroom, his eyes lingering on a certain red head for possibly longer than they should have.

Sirius hitting him roughly knocked James out of his gaze, "Prongs." He muttered, gesturing up at Professor McGonagall who was stood in front of their desk with an expression that was far from pleased on her face.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black Transfiguration class is not time for daydreaming or snoozing."

James and Sirius both glanced at each other in the corner of their eye, "Sorry Professor," Sirius was the first to speak.

"Won't happen again." James added, his usual slightly crooked grin reappearing on his face.

After McGonagall had returned to the front of the class James turned to look at Sirius.

"Follow my lead, Padfoot."

And with a flick of his hand and the incantation, James' book turned back into a bird. A bird that he sent flying off around the classroom.

Sirius some how managed to do the same and by now James had turned not only his own but Remus' and Peter's books into birds too.

There was an outburst of screams as the unfamiliar and suspicious looking 'birds' swept down and skimmed over many students heads. One bird took a particular fancying to a certain someone. I bet you can guess who.

Oh yes, Lily Evans was being pecked at by some kind of orange feathered bird that was determined to peck her to death. Of course, James and Sirius were in hysterics.

"Now this might come in useful one day." Sirius quipped, still laughing at the scene. It seemed that the four birds had triggered the other birds around the room and now the classroom was in full chaos with Professor McGonagall chasing round trying to turn each one back into a book before they could cause anymore havoc.

"Ouch! Potter!"

James and Sirius were still laughing their heads off as James turned to look at a very unpleased Lily Evans who had managed, after much struggling – and pecking – to turn the bird back into a spell book.

"Evans, isn't this much more fun than usual?" He asked, a teasing grin on his face.

"You're so irresponsible, irritating, reckless, annoying, arrogant, ludicrous…" the red head was cut off by having to duck as a book came tumbling down from where it had been flying just before.

She stood up again, "…Stupid, unreliable, unbelievable-"

"Evans, come on lighten up. You know you love me really." He continued to tease, finding it even more amusing as she got angrier at him.

"I will not lighten up, Potter, some people are trying to learn in these classes so they don't end up selling brooms in a run-down shop on diagon alley!" She snapped back right before a book that had previously been a bird fell and hit the redheaded girl right on the head. "Ouch!"

Again James and Sirius opted for laughing rather than helping.

It was fair to say that Professor McGonagall hadn't been best pleased at the end of that lesson.

"Detention, both of you, in my classroom right after the last bell." Is one of the first things she had said.

To that they had merely shrugged, detention seemed to be a normal thing for the pair ever since first year.

"And, five points from Gryffindor." She remarked, "Each."

Okay, to that they had moaned.

"Ten points, Professor?" James was the first to question, looking to her from the doorway the pair had been hovering in and trying to exit since the end of the lesson.

"And a detention?" Sirius added, "Seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

Professor McGonagall gave a flick of her wand as the last of the books stacked on the desks flew into their place on the shelf. "No, I do not think so, Mr Black." She replied simply, closing her spell book as it too flew back to its place on the shelf. "My office, don't forget."

And with that the pair was dismissed.

"Seems like someone's been in a bit of a bad mood, Prongs."

"Agreed, Padfoot." James replied, ruffling a hand through his messy hair – a habit that he had become quite fond of, not to mention it drove most of the girls mad.

Speaking of mad, you should have seen the look on Lily Evans face as she flicked through her DATDA book.

"Potter did what?" Severus Snape was leaning against the wall next to Lily after she had found him in their break time to ramble on about her hatred towards James Potter.

"He turned to classroom in to utter havoc." She responded in a tone of disgust. "That boy just…" Lily trailed off as all of the words she had called James came drifting back in to her head.

Severus perked up at that slightly. They shared only a few things in common and their hatred towards James Potter was pretty equal – but Severus hated him that little bit more.

"I mean, have you seen him? Ever since he caught that snitch he doesn't stop showing it off and when he ruffles his hair to make the girls swoon…" she went off again almost to angry to continue.

"Lily, come on. Let's try and forget about Potter for the short amount of time that we have?" He suggested, a long lock of black greasy hair falling over his eyes.

"I know, I should just shut up about him." She nodded, "Okay. I'm done, I promise I won't say another word about '_it' _for the rest of break."

Severus smiled as the pretty and petite girl closed her spell book and looked over to him. "How was your lesson then, Sev?"

"It was alright, just herbology." He replied with another shrug. "I'm glad we have potions together this year."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, especially with Professor Slughorn." She beamed. Maybe it was because she was a favorite but she loved her teacher and maybe sharing the class with Slytherin wouldn't be that bad – It would mean that she'd be with Sev.

"Alice asked me to go with her to talk with Frank, I'll see you in Defence against the Dark Arts?"

Severus nodded, slightly disappointed she had to go so soon. "Sure, I'll see you later."

And with that the red head went off down the corridor.

_**Author's note ~ I hope you enjoyed that, took a while to finally get this posted. (: Thought I'd mix it up with some more of the Marauders coming in to play and they will do in the next chapter that will hopefully be up some time this week. Keep reading and reviewing. **_

_**- Liv xoxo**_


End file.
